The present invention relates generally to interdental cleaners and methods for making interdental cleaners.
Interdental cleaning is a principal element of oral hygiene. The spaces between teeth allow plaque and other debris to collect which can harm the gums and teeth. Dental floss is often used to eliminate such debris from the interdental spaces. Dental floss is often cumbersome to use because it requires two hands for proper manipulation of the floss into and out of the interdental spaces. Dental floss is also problematic for patients with certain types of dental appliances (e.g., braces or dental bridges) because it may be difficult or impossible to manipulate the floss into or around the appliance. The interdental cleaner alleviates these shortfalls because it may be manipulated into interdental space otherwise unreachable by traditional flossing methods using a single hand. Because interdental cleaners are generally single-use items, it is beneficial to employ fast, efficient, and cost effective processes for their manufacture.